Law & Love
by melimaccc
Summary: Austin and Ally have been best friends for years, and now they are 22 and living in an apartment together. Austin has been going to police trying for almost a year now, and Ally works at a local coffee shop. With Austin and Ally so close, will romance bud between them?
1. Chapter 1

Law and Love

Chapter 1

I wake up in my soft bed sheets that are strewn across the end of my bed, and I yawn as I slowly roll of the edge, ready to face the world. I take a glance at my alarm clock, which read 7:37.

 _Crap I'm late_

I throw on my white vneck tshirt and cargo pants, and run in to the bathroom to brush my teeth and run my fingers through my hair. When I finish I grab my equipment bag and walk to the kitchen and grab my keys off the counter.

As I walk to the front door to leave, a groggy Ally walks out of her room.

"Ally, I'm going, I'll probably be back around 2:30" I kissed her on the forehead and passed her to get to the door.

"Wait! Did you eat?" Ally asks in a tired voice while rubbing her eyes.

How does she manage to remember everything even when she's tired?

"No, but I'm grabbing coffee on my way to training" I say hastily.

"Austin, you have to eat something, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, I've told you this a million times" she says as she walks to the kitchen.

"Ally I'll be fine. I'm running late and I'll eat a big lunch to make up for it" I say opening the door to our apartment.

"Okay, bye" she mumbles.

"Bye!" I call out.

I jog down the outside stairs and head to my silver Nissan Altima and open the door and throw my bag I the passenger seat.

I start my car and head downtown to the police training academy.

 **A &A**

Blonde hair stuck to my forehead as sweat trickled down my face. My muscles felt like they were on fire but I kept pressing the bar up and down over my chest until I heard a whistle blow.

I stopped bench pressing and set the bar on the racks above my head, and grabbed my water bottle.

"Everyone to the gun range" our trainer, Sargent Harrison, said clearly.

I grabbed my water bottle and headed to the other building, following the group of about 15 guys.

 **A &A**

I aimed my gun at the paper target 30 feet away from me and shot. About 4 inches from the center circle. I guess military school payed off after all.

A large hand slapped my back. "Good job today Moon, you have some real potential" Sargent Harrison gave a slight smile.

"Thank you sir" I replied.

I looked around at the remaining guys left in the gun range, 4 including me.

I set my gun in lock and threw it in my large black bag, and carried my stuff out to my car.

After about a 20 minute drive, I pulled up outside of mine and Ally's apartment.

We've been living together for about 8 months now and my police training is almost over, then I'll get a full time job as a cop.

As I walk inside the first thing I smell is something burning.

"Ally?" I cautiously walk in and hear a clatter in the kitchen.

I set my bag on the couch and go into the kitchen to see Ally running her fingers through her ombré hair.

"Hey" I say as I look at the counter. Ally's attention is on me now and she runs to me and throws her arms around my shoulders, "Austin, thank god you're home"

All I can see is an unidentifiable black mass is in a pan and smoke is coming off of it.

"What happened in here?" I ask, wrapping my arm around Ally's small frame.

She exhales loudly into my chest, "When I got home from my shift at the coffee shop, I tried to make lasagna and then forgot about it so it burned" she whined.

I rubbed Ally's back, "How about we go get pizza and open the windows to let the apartment air out" I suggest.

"Okay"

 **A &A**

 **(Ally's P.O.V)**

After we ate pizza we ended up going to Dave and Busters and spending a ton of money on games, but it was worth it. Now Austin and I are back at our apartment, watching Friends on Netflix.

I can see Austin's head drop slightly from the corner of my eye. "Long day at training?" I ask, Austin has looked exhausted all day.

Austin sits up and runs his fingers through his blonde hair, "Um, yeah kinda" he mumbles before setting his head on my shoulder and snuggling closer to me.

"You should go to bed if you're tired, you have to go to training again tomorrow" I said softly while combing his irresistibly soft hair.

"Okay" Austin mumbled.

I turned to give him a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

I turned to give Ally a kiss in the cheek before I went to bed, and a pair of lips met mine.

Ally and I are kissing. Well, not kissing but our lips are touching.

I slowly pull away, "Um, goodnight" I say frantically, grabbing my blanket off the couch.

"Yeah, goodnight" Ally says with just as much awkwardness in her voice as I did.

I go to my room and lay in my bed thinking about Ally.

What if we _were_ a thing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Law and Love**

 _2 months later_

I haven't been able to stop thinking about the kinda kiss with Ally.

Ally is my best friend and I love her to death but could I love her as something more?

Ever since that night I've seen Ally in a totally different way, her petite frame that curves just the right way, the way her hair falls perfectly down her back, and how she is always gorgeous even when she isn't wearing makeup, and I've even caught myself staring at her chest and had to look away before Ally saw.

It's driving me crazy.

But I have to put that aside tonight. I'm done with training and tonight is the formal ceremony to officially make me an officer.

I put on my tux blazer and grabbed my tie of my dresser. After 4 failed attempts at tying it correctly I gave up.

"Ally! Can you help me with my tie?" I called from my bedroom.

In about 5 seconds flat Ally was in my room. She was wearing a black dress with high heels and she looked hot.

"What would you do without me?" Ally asked playfully.

I handed her my tie and she wrapped it around my neck and began to tie it.

She came closer to me as she tightened it and I drew in a quick shallow breath.

"You okay?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, just nervous" I lied.

After waiting another 15 minutes for Ally to finish her makeup, we walked outside and I opened the car door for her and then slid into the drivers seat.

When we finally arrived, Ally and I walked inside to see about 20 circular tables in a huge room, filled with empty plates.

The food would be coming out in a few minutes since we were early, and one of my friends from training, Dez, waved me over to the table he was sitting at.

"Hey Dez" I said as I walked over.

"Hey Austin, who's this?" He asked, pointing to Ally.

I glanced at Ally who was standing a few feet away, and pulled her closer to me by wrapping my arm around her waist.

"This is my best friend, Ally" I looked down at her and smiled.

I pulled out a chair for Ally and myself and we sat waiting for everyone to arrive.

 **A &A**

"Austin Moon" a voice said through a microphone.

I stood up from my table and Ally gave my hand a slight squeeze while everyone was clapping.

As I walked up the steps of the stage, Sargent Harrison grabbed a gold pin with "MOON" engraved in it.

Wait, everyone else got silver.

I stood beside Harrison as he pinned the small gold bar to my tux and gave me a man hug.

"Austin Moon is by far one of the best cadets I've seen come through this training camp in a while, he excels in everything we do far above the expectations, and is the best in his class, which is why he is getting a gold pin instead of silver. He is also going to be put with our best cops and skip the last 6 month part of training" Harrison gave me at pat on the back and I said a quick 'thank you' with a big grin on my face.

I quickly walked back to my table and sat beside Ally, who was smiling too.

"Austin, this is amazing" Ally whispered.

"I know" I replied. Ally leaned up and kissed me on the cheek, which made me freeze in my seat, and I tried to play it off like I _didn't_ want to pick her up and throw her tiny body on the table and make out with her like there was no tomorrow.

 **A &A**

When we got home Ally was slightly tipsy from champagne, nothing to crazy, just a more energetic and outgoing Ally.

"I'm so proud of you Austin" Ally said while hugging me.

I stifled a laugh, "I know, you've told me 6 times"

I went to my room and hung my tux up in my closet and then took a shower. When I got out I put on grey sweatpants and a white vneck tshirt.

"Ally do you want to watch a movie?" I stood in her doorway and she looked up from her laptop.

"Yeah sure"

 _ **An hour later**_

Ally was practically sitting in my lap with her head buried in my chest and squealing every time something popped up on the screen. I'm surprised she's scared because she normally hates scary movies, but we're watching The Exorcist and she is scared out of her mind.

Ally jumps again, closer to me than before which I didn't know was physically possible, and her hot breath is on my lower neck and is driving me absolutely crazy for her.

I slowly run my fingers through Ally's hair multiple times and then tilt her head into the crook of my neck. I turn my head start to kiss Ally's temple on her forehead and slowly make my way down her face.

"Austin what are doing?" Ally whispers.

I don't respond, instead trail my way across her jaw line and stop when my lips are directly in front of hers. I open my eyes to search Ally's and find that hers are closed and her lips are slightly parted.

 _God she's so beautiful_.

I lean in and slowly take Ally's bottom lip in between mine, and she slowly starts to kiss back. After speeding up a bit, I guide her to lay down on the couch, and continue to kiss her, while running my hands up and down her petite body.

Ally's hands are on my chest and in my hair, which she gives a slight tug and makes me moan into her mouth.

I move my hands into Ally's hair, and mirror her own actions making her moan and giving me the chance to slide my tongue in her mouth.

Ally tugs at my shirt and I break the kiss to pull it over my head. When I go back down to kiss Ally, she tilts her head away.

"Austin stop, this- this isn't right" she says softly, not meeting my gaze.

Is she serious right now? She tells me to stop now, after we've been going at it for a good 10 minutes?

"Ally Dawson" I growl, "You cannot sit here and say you didn't feel anything, anything at all! Because I sure as hell did!" I yell

Ally squirms under me, but I just tighten my grip on her wrists.

"Let me go!" She protests, but I draw my face closer to hers.

Ally tilts her face away, but that's fine. I kiss her neck and suck right above her collar bone, earning a gasp followed by a soft moan.

"You can't tell me you don't enjoy this because I know you do" I hiss.

Ally gives up on fighting me and collapses under me, "I do Austin, but we've been friends for so long, I don't want to ruin that-"

I cut her off, "Ally ever since we kissed 2 months ago, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and whenever we fight we always work it out so why wouldn't we if we were together, because honestly that's all I want right now" I say, searching Ally's eyes for an answer.

"Austin I- give me time to think about it- I want this too- I just need time" Ally looks at me and I can see the want in her eyes. I kiss her one last time, slowly, and then sit up, pulling Ally with me.

"I'm going to bed" I say, and then walk to my room, leaving my shirt wherever Ally threw it.

A&A

It's 2am and my door creaked open, revealing a petite figure with a blanket.

"Ally? What are you doing up?" I ask, rolling over to see her better.

Ally stopped in the middle of my room, "I was hoping you would be asleep" she crawled under my sheets and turned to face me, "I couldn't sleep, the movie still has me scared" Ally whispers.

I wrap my arms around Ally's waist and pull her closer to me, falling asleep in minutes.


End file.
